Pepe
Pepe is a stone turtle kaiju created by SuperNerd295. = Appearance Pepe resembles a large brown stone turtle with two large slits in it’s head for eyes. The top of it’s head has a small lip pointing behind it, resembling a crown. It’s tail is longer than normal turtles and its shell is diamond hard. It has large hooves for feet. He has a red sattle like structure on its back. Due to his history, powers, and appearance, it has been nicknamed "Pepe the unmovable". History Pepe was once a stone turtle attached too an old widow’s necklace. This widow was also a Grandmother. Her Granddaughter, Yuki Romura, was only 5 when she was given the necklace. She grew too love the necklace, eventually sleeping, showering, and going too school with it on. It became an iconic symbol of her family, as it was meant too be a good luck charm. One day, when Yuki was 12, when riding the bus back too home, it slipped off the necklace, as the connecting piece was old and weathered. The small charm fell off and landed on the floor, bouncing slowly across the moving surface of the bus floor. The next stop was Yuki’s, and as she met with her mother in the car, she noted that the turtle had fallen off. Yuki, who had treated the charm as a friend and comfort item for many years, began too cry. As her mother drove down the road and the bus continued on it’s ride, she knew she wouldn’t get it back. Yuki continued too live out her life the next day, not bothering too ask the bus driver if she had seen it. But Pepe was no longer on the bus. He was in the grass in the bus drivers yard. The turtle, fueled with determination too find his owner, started too come too life, and began too move, slowly, but he began too move. Pepe managed too get too the road, a wide open world for a small stone turtle. It took several days but it was worth it. The turtle was steps closer too his home, but he didn’t know where too go. He spent most of his life looking straight up at Yuki, and couldn’t see a majority of what was happening around him. But he could hear. And so the turtle tried too find familiar voices, trying too figure out any friends or enemies of his owner. But the turtle couldn’t. It traveled around town, figuring out where the town ended and where it began. But unfortunately for Pepe, Yuki’s family had too go too a hospital in a nearby city as her grandmother was dying. The family stayed in the city, trying too afford enough money too help Yuki’s grandmother, but the following day, she died. But not before telling Yuki that Pepe was more than it seemed, and that it was actually a divine force of protection. Meanwhile, as the family was about too go too sleep, Yuki got a Skype call from her friend Gwen. in the few weeks they were gone, Pepe managed too get into Gwens yard as she was talking with her neighbor. She showed the turtle too Yuki and Yuki began too cry. Gwen said that she would be at her house ready too give it too her when she came back, but Yuki noticed something different about the turtle. It was larger, and more detailed, and even seemed too…. Move. But Yuki didn’t mind at all, she was going too get back her friend which she had lost for 3 weeks. She had given up hope, but gained more anew. But how long that would last depended on how long they where going too stay in the city. The night as they where sleeping, Lacrimaniac attacked Yuki’s home town, leaving no survivors in it’s wake. Except one. Pepe, pretending too be a garden accessory, was missed over and over by Lacrimaniac. The turtle, now just over a foot long in size was not hard too miss, but with eyes overflowing with tears and a sky tainted red, Yuki couldn’t see anything but blood and fire while she was being driven down the street. The corpse's, staring her in the eye in a desperate attempt too be helped, even though no help could be given. As they got too her house, her father said he would get everything, being an ex-war veteran, he was used too seeing blood and fire. He grabbed any necessities and ran out of the house. He ran out, and stopped too look at the turtle sitting in the grass. It was now several feet long, and a voice rang in his mind, "Take me with you." The man dropped some not as useful things on the ground and picked up the turtle, putting him in the back of the car. As the family sped off, a rifle rattling around in the back above Pepe managed to shake loose and crack it's shell. A green light began to radiate from behind the car. Out emerged Pepe, who quickly grew tens of meters taller, until he was the same height as Lacrimaniac. Pepe charged at the monster, knocking it down. Just as Lacrimaniac got up, Pepe stomped on it's chest. Pepe stopped moving and looked back at the car, straight at Yuki. A voice hung tight in her mind, "What shall I do master?" Yuki stared in disbelief. She jumped out of the car and said "No! I'm not your master! I'm your friend Pepe, because your mine!" The turtle looked at her, feeling a tingling sense in his head, and then words "Fight on Pepe, fight as hard and as strong as possible. Believe in the you that I believe in. Pepe, please....." The turtle was being struck by Lacrimaniac, but none of it's attacks had any effect. The turtles shell was harder then solid diamond, and withstood the blows like throwing snow against bricks. Pepe turned around, met eye to eye with the tear monster, and slapped it with his tail. The creature went flying, and Pepe was quick to go after it. Pepe began to charge. The stone turtle hit Lacrimaniac so hard it fainted. As the body of Lacrimaniac fell to the ground, Pepe began to vanish. The turtle began to break apart bit by bit until there was nothing left. As Yuki began to cry, the dust from the monster formed on the ground in front of her. Sitting directly in her face was a small stone turtle, looking up at her with joy and content. The two exchanged smiles as they walked back to the car. 3 months later, the family had found a new house and moved in. One day, a long black limo pulled up and then there was a knock on the door. At the door was three men, each in formal outfits. With Pepe on her shoulder, Yuki walked to the door. The men were part of the Anti-Kaiju Earth Protection Squad, or AKEPS for short. They where a well known national organization with one goal in mind, keep earth and it's peoples safe until every last kaiju has been eliminated. The men said they heard about Pepe and what it could do, and wanted it on their side, along with Yuki, to help save the world. Although her parents initial decline, Yuki told them that if they wanted the rest of their friends and family to die then so be it, but that she would still join the organization. With no other option, her parents agreed. And off sped Yuki and Pepe. Powers * Hard shell - Pepe's shell is harder then diamond, allowing him to easily minimize damage. * Earth Summon - Pepe can summon large shards of earth to penetrate his foes. He can also use this to raise himself in the air, allowing an easy dive bomb. * Laser of the Earth - Pepe can fire a large green laser from in between his two eyes. * Form Restoration - When not needed or out of energy, Pepe can revert back into it's current form and continue to age. * Earth Manipulation - Pepe can manipulate the surrounding ground to do his bidding, whether it be to levitate and throw rocks to making earthquakes. * Size changing - When sent out into battle, Pepe will grow to the height of his opponent. Name Pepe's name is the name of a garden turtle statue my family has owned for at least a century. not much to say here. This is also stated in the trivia. Trivia * Pepe is based on several things. The first being a turtle necklace accessory I had which also got lost on the bus. Although unlike the tale of Pepe, he never came back. Pepe's design is roughly based off of the turtle. The eyes included. * Pepe's name is based off of a large stone turtle in my yard also by the name of Pepe (which is also the name of the necklace turtle). Although Garden Pepe also contributed slightly to the idea, it mostly contributed to Pepe hiding as a Garden Accessory and having a crack in his back upon maturing. * Pepe's concept is also loosely based on the Turtwig line in Pokemon, as the line is centered around earth turtles. * This kaiju is in no way inspired by the popular meme, as stated above (I still love you Pepe the frog, even if your considered a hate symbol.). * This is the longest history section I've written. Category:SuperNerd295's Kaiju Category:Universe 666 Category:Male Category:Deities Category:Turtle Kaiju